tommy_adventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Escopetas
En la serie son el tipo de armas menos variedad pero eso no quiere decir que no las aya o que apenas se usen e aqui algunos ejemplos. Force-A-Nature La escopeta del Scout, la cual unos atracadores usan para asaltar un banco y a los cuales Tommy les para, en vez de disparar al jefe de los asaltantes con ella Tommy la patea dejando al jefe inconsciente. Spas-12 La escopeta italiana de combate es la escopeta mas usada en toda la serie siendo usada por todos para todo en la serie se manifiesta en su version sin culata (La de Half-Life 2) En "A good day to die mate!" el Terminator usa una con la culata extendida solo para que mas tarde Karen se la robe, de la informacion real del arma y como funciona de forma distinta en videojuegos y la use contra el (lo cual no explica como una escopeta normal puede rematar un Terminator) Escopeta de TF2 La escopeta por defecto de TF2 hizo una unica aparicion en "Gmod 4 Dead Campaña Zombie Party Ep 2 the history of a 1 man and he Zombie APOCALIPSE 2/2" a manos de Tommy y algunos cameos aqui y alla. Hay un bug "famoso" con la escopeta en el Gmod el cual consiste en que tiene la textura de la Spas por encima haciendo que se vea extraña, hay muchos parches creados por la comunidad pero la usada en aquella ocasion fue un modelo con textura a parte independientes de la original. Kimiko modifico una con Australium para su estudio sobre los efectos del Australium sobre armas. Reserve Shooter Tambien conocida como el Tirador de Reserva es la ultima y mas reciente escopeta que aparecio en pantallas en "Como en los viejos tiempos Part 1" Tommy la usa para acabar con un engineer en el spawn Red y despues fue desechada, es junto con la escopeta por defecto del TF2, las 2 armas que menos tiempo han estado en pantalla. Escopeta de Likos La escopeta de Likos es un Reserve Shooter modificado, tiene la boquilla de un Dragon abollada, tambien usa cartuchos incendiarios pero Likos prefiere meter la cabeza de sus victimas entre las fauces del Dragon y dejar que los colmillos hagan el resto. Devio de fabricar esta escopeta despues de que Mann.co cayera ante Gray Mann ya que la politica de uso de Mann.co prohibe la modificacion de armas y patentes de Mann.co, el incumplimiento de este acuerdo resulta en la invalided del seguro de Mann.co que permite pedir repuestos y municion gratis para el arma. BoomStick de Kimiko La escopeta de 2 cañones de Kimiko no es una escopeta normal, usa Magia para poder disparar y supuestamente tiene el poder destructivo de un bazooka en cada disparo. Dado que nunca hemos visto el arma disparar o casi ser empuñada, podemos deducir que esto es cierto, aun que no se sabe si fue Kimiko quien creo esta escopeta o (por el tamaño que es mas grande que ella) la consiguio de algun otro sitio. Kimiko la modifico con partes de Australium para comprovar como se comporta el Australium con reliquias, armas y otros objetos de naturaleza magica. "God Eater" El nombre del pequeño rifle que Shi le dio a Tommy y una de las pocas armas que existen que permiten al usuario absorver el alma de un dios, en otras palabras, una de las pocas armas que existen capaz de matar deidades. El nombre es una clara referencia a la franquicia del mismo nombre "God Eater" donde solo usuarios excepcionales (y adolescentes) pueden empuñar armas mas grandes que ellos para matar bestias inmatables conocidas como "Gods" Las armas de echo estan fabricadas con Gods. Esto es ironico ya que este God Eater ni es exclusivo (lo puede usar cualquiera) ni es gigante (tiene el tamaño de una pistola grande) y auqnue si se "alimenta" de Dioses la definicion de "God" en ambos mundos son completamente diferentes. Croket Pistol La Pistola/escopeta hibrido que Kimiko diseño para Alpha como medio de defensa personal. esta diseñada de tal forma que tiene un peso, retroceso y potencia que ningun humano normal seria capaz de usar siendo un arma que solo entidades con fuerza ridiculamente por encima de lo normal como Alpha o un dios podria usar. Usa "DoomsDay Rounds" cartuchos de escopeta con la potencia de una bomba de mortero.